


Of Sleepless Nights and Irony

by galahave



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: But right now its just standalone, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Slash, i might continue this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galahave/pseuds/galahave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel can't sleep, he feels like the ship is closing in on him. Leonard is unfortunately a very kind man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sleepless Nights and Irony

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in like an entire year and this is my first Star Trek fic (since I was like 12 but we don't talk about those)
> 
> This might turn into a series? I'm very sporadic with my writing so I'm having it be a stand alone for now, though.

The nightmares, Chekov supposed, started as a result of the anxiety he frequently felt anymore. He also supposed that the anxiety came from the now always present feeling of claustrophobia. He felt silly for it, the Enterprise was one of the biggest ships in the fleet. He was in the middle of infinite space, somewhere between the Milky Way's Perseus and New Outer galactic arms.

When he found himself unable to get back to sleep after particularly panic-inducing dreams - which was now happening 2 or 3 times a week- he would walk to the recreational deck, pull up a couch to one of the massive bay windows that lined the walls, and watch. The stars were calming to him. It made him feel less claustrophobic. It was a welcome escape from his windowless and often suffocating quarters.

Which is where he found himself now, a little after 0400 hours. He had pulled one of the couches away from the projector along the wall and sat it across from the floor-to-ceiling window. Said window was currently showcasing the Perseus arm, and behind it, the galactic core.

He knows he should go to medical about his problem. He also knows one of the solutions to the problem is to be relieved of his position and sent back to Earth. However unlikely, it wasn't a solution he was about to let the medical team entertain. 

He suspected Doctor McCoy would fight for him to stay on the ship, though. He'd suspected that the doctor had a crush on him. He'd seen many times the glimmer of affection and approval in his eyes when Pavel wiped the table on poker nights, or when he came back from missions without a scratch.

He took another swig of the vodka bottle he had gotten on his last shore leave. He had the day off tomorrow, why not live a little? He could afford to sleep in, that is, if he could ever get back to sleep.

He was just drunk enough to let his mind languidly follow any sort of thought that wandered into his head. He imagined space was a lot like Siberia. Cold and desolate. While he himself had grown up in Moscow, his grandparents had lived on the outskirts of Salekhard, northern Siberia. He remembered it fondly. 

While deep into his thoughts, he didn't register the sound of footsteps approaching from behind, and jumped when he saw a dark figure looming in his peripheral vision. His jerk has splashed vodka onto his night shirt, and he hoped it was too dark for the visitor to see. 

"Awful early to be up, don't you think?" Chekov recognised the voice as belonging to the one and only, Doctor McCoy. Just who he _didn't_ want to see in his state of exhaustion.

"Ay, but I have not yet gone to bed." Chekov replied.

"I can tell, even in the dark I can see you look like hell, kid," McCoy responded, moving around the front of the couch, to take a seat on the other side. "And drinking, too?" McCoy raised an eyebrow.

Chekov offered the bottle to McCoy, who refused. "I'm more of a bourbon guy," He sighed. "why are you up? It's 4 in the morning, you know."

"I could ask you zhe same thing, doktor." Chekov replied.

"It's Len, we're off shift."

"Then it is Pavel."

"And you still didn't answer my question. I'm here because I worked late, time got away from me." Len was pointedly looking at Pavel for his excuse.

"I am here because I cannot sleep." Pavel replied before taking another drink from the bottle.

"We've got pills for that, you know. Have you drank that whole thing in one sitting?" 

Pavel looked down at the vodka bottle. Only about one quarter of it remained. "I might have." He answered.

Pavel went to take another drink but Leonard was faster, snatching the bottle away from him. Before he could protest, Len was setting it away on his side of the couch.

"Stop that, you're not even old enough to drink." Leonard grumbled.

"But I am! I am 18 now!" Pavel squawked.

"If you ask me, you should be 21."

"You Americans are no fun." Pavel sunk back into his seat and crossed his arms.

"I'm a doctor, I'm not supposed to be fun." Leonard deadpanned. "And why can't you sleep? Something bothering you?."

Pavel sighed. He didn't want to admit to the doctor what had been bothering him for months now, but a weary and exhausted part of his brain (so, most of his brain) begged him to tell Leonard, in hopes of seeking help. 

"I get claustrophobic on zhis ship. I get nightmares about it. Not much problem." Pavel tried to lighten.

"I'd say, it's not like you're drinking alone in the rec room at 4am or anything." Leonard jabbed.

"Seeing space calms me down. Makes me feel less... trapped. The alcohol is because I have zhe next day off. Is not recurring." 

Leonard hummed in thought "You don't have a window or anything in your quarters?"

"Nyet, I am only an ensign, after all."

"D'you think that would help? A window?"

"Ah, yes, I suppose so." Pavel thought. Where was the doctor going with this?

Leonard chewed his lip, seemingly trying to decide something, before he stood up. "Come with me, Pavel."

Pavel looked up at him, confused, but he stood and followed. He trusted Leonard, after all. He made sure to grab his vodka bottle on the way out.

Pavel thought that they were going to medbay, but when the doors of the turbolift stopped on the residential floor, he was only more confused. 

"Ah, Leonard?" Pavel looked at the doctor inquisitively.

"We're going to my room," Leonard replied. Pavel's eyebrows shot up at the words. "wipe that look off your face, not like that." the doctor rolled his eyes, but the distinct blush rolling across his cheeks was not missed by the russian.

They walked the rest of the way to Leonard's room in silence. Pavel has so many questions, but he knew better than to pester the grumpy doctor. Leonard arrived at his door and punched his code in, motioning for Pavel to enter first. He scanned the room and found that the couch in the main room was made up like a bed, and that the coffee table in front if it held an alarm clock and a bedside lamp. 

"You want windows? I got windows." Leonard motioned to where the bedroom was. He led Pavel through the door and Pavel couldn't help but let out a small gasp. The far wall was lined with a window, floor to ceiling. The bed's headboard was against the adjacent wall, allowing for anyone who laid in it the perfect view.

"Y'know I hate space," Leonard spoke up. "thought it was a sick joke that they gave me this room. I requested a windowless room but 'CMO's have their perks!'" he said in a mocking voice.

"So you sleep on your couch?" Pavel inquired.

"Yep. Couldn't sleep with just a thin wall of glass between me and a cold, unforgiving death. Not my style." Leonard smirked, "You can sleep here if you want."

"In your bed?"

"Now don't make it sound so romantic, kid. In a bed that I sure as hell won't be sleeping in. Plus, uh, I sleep light. If you have a nightmare, chances are I'm gonna wake up and be able to stop it." he finished quietly, the slight blush on his face again.

A smile formed on Pavel's face, the opportunity to tease the older man too good not to take. "Vell doktor, if you wanted me in your bed, all you had to do was ask."

Leonard flustered at the remark "Now, you can just go right back to your r-"

"I am teasing, Leonard!" Pavel giggled at the desired effect. "Zhank you, I appreciate your kindness. I now know that under your grumpy facade you are a kind man." Pavel smiled up at Leonard, who couldn't help but smile back.

"Don't get used to it."

"Oh but I zhink I vill." Pavel replied with a knowing look.


End file.
